


Proving a point

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, F/M, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili needs to be convinced of something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving a point

When you wake up the next morning you are alone again. You lie on your side and sigh once, immediately you smell the familiar scent of Fili and Kili and you have to laugh. Never in your wildest dreams could you have ever imagined that you would not share the bed with one but with both the Princes. You feel like the luckiest woman in the world, until you realize that Thorin would never accept that his cousins would choose you and not someone of royalty. You bite your lip and you wonder whether there is a future in this. Probably not, he will not interfere with the choice Kili will make but he would absolutely demand Fili to find a Princess to marry and produce an heir to continue the line of Durin. You close your eyes and press your face into the pillow. You become surrounded by the smells that bring back everything of yesterday. You sit up straight and you decide not to worry about the future but to enjoy both of the brothers as long as you can.

When you stand next to the bed you grab the first shirt you can find and pull it on together with your slip. You just peek into the bathroom but it is empty. You wonder where they are when you suddenly remember that today has Fili history lessons from Balin. Halfway down the stairs you hear music. You only hear a piano and immediately realize that someone is playing. When you walk into the living room you can see Kili behind it. He has no sheet music in front of him so he plays out of his head and his upper body sways with the music. You lean against the door frame and enjoy the sounds he sends into the room. After he is done, he folds his hands together in his lap.

''That was beautiful.'' You say.

Kili is startled and turns his head with a jerk in your direction.

''Sorry, I did not mean to scare you.'' You say apologizing.

''How long have you been standing there?'' He asks.

''Not too long.''

You smile at him and sit down beside him on the bench.

''I did not know you played.'' you say and you make a nod to the keys.

''It's been ages.'' 

''You would not say that, it sounded really beautiful and also without sheet music, I'm impressed.''

You bump his shoulder with yours playfully and it elicits a smile from him.

''Thank you.'' He says shy.

''Who taught you?'' you want to know.

''I taught myself.''

''Really?'' you ask and look at him with wide eyes.

''Yes, after Fili was old enough to get history lessons learned from Balin I found myself alone more often. One day I was wandering around and found a room with a piano. In the cabinet to the wall was sheet music and I thought to myself, why not. That is how it began. To my surprise I found it nice to do and I found myself in that room every day, learning every sheet music I could find. After that I moved the piano here, but like i said, I hardly played since then.''

''Why? You do not like it anymore?''

''I only play when I'm sad.'' He replies.

''Your sad?'' Your ask him surprised.

''A little bit.''

''Why?''

You reach your hand out and take his firmly.

''You moved away from me.'' He says softly.

''What?''

''Yesterday, after you and Fili .... you moved away from me and closer to him.''

''Kili I....'' 

''Just say it.'' He says and stands up to walk away.

''Say what?''

You automatically stand up also and follow him with your eyes. Halfway through the room he stops and looks at you.

''That you want Fili more than you want me.''

''What? That is no true!''

''Then why did you move away from my touch while you allowed Fili to pull you closer?'' 

''Kili, I've always been sensitive after climax and after the explosive orgasm Fili gave me, your touch was just too much, but never, ever think that it is unwanted because it is not. When I moved away from you than it was unconsciously. You have to believe me,'' you walk up to him and take his hands in yours,''and never, ever question my feelings for you and don't you ever dare to say that I want Fili more then I wan you because I don't. I will never long for one of you more then for the other.''

''Prove it.'' He says, and he looks at you defiantly.

''Gladly.'' you answer.

You frame his face in your hands and your lips meet his in a crushing kiss. You give him no time to react because your tongue forces his lips apart and you explore his mouth. While your kisses are becoming increasingly fiercer your hand moves down and you grab his crotch and squeezes his cock.

''Fuck.'' He growls.

Suddenly you push him back and shove him on the couch, Kili falls backwards and you're instantly straddling his lap. Your lips attach themselves to his neck and you kiss and bite and lick and suck. Kili moans and throws his head back, giving you more skin to abuse. You roll your hips down with force and notice that he is as hard as a rock. You smile against his bare skin and let your hands go down, they grab his shirt and tear it open, making buttons fly in all directions and Kili jumps a little.

''Hey, that was my favorite shirt ...'' he says bewildered.

''Shut up, I'm trying to prove something.'' 

''M'Kay.''

You slide backwards and lean forward to take one nipple in your mouth, you catch it between your teeth and bite it.

''Mahal ...'' Kili moans.

Your tongue then goes over it slowly, soothingly. While the other nipple gets the same treatment your hands move to his pants and you pop the button, without further ado you shove your hand inside and you grab him tightly. Kili moans loudly and when you feel his hands squeezing your buttocks you pull your hand back and he makes a disapproving noise in his throat.

''No, this is about you. Let go.''

Grumbling Kili places his hands beside your knees on the couch. You slide from his lap and sit down at his feet, you hook your fingers in the waistband of his pants and look at him from under your eyelashes.

''Up.'' you command.

Kili obeys and lifts his hips up, you pull his pants and boxer down in one swift movement and throws them away. Kili is barely back on the couch when his cock disappears completely in your mouth. You let your tongue swirl around him while you hollow your cheeks and then let it slide through the slit. The groans and moans that escape Kili's mouth are almost obscene.

You become turned on yourself and you feel yourself getting wet but you put it in the back of your head and concentrate entirely on satisfying Kili. You push his legs a little further apart and your other hand starts to play with his balls, stroking them gently while you let his dick slip completely in your mouth. You lick your tongue over the vein at the bottom and then over the head and suck hard. When the hand on his thigh curls around the base and you begin to massage it slowly he rolls his hips up. You can hear him moaning again, and sometimes a stream of curses falls from his lips followed by your name. Again you notice that the sounds are not leaving you untouched and you sit on your knees. Your hand slides down and it disappears in your slip. When you your fingers slide through your folds you moan softly making your administrations to Kili's cock falter and he looks at you.

''I thought this was about me?'' He asks.

You watch him guilty through your eyelashes. You remove your hand from you slip and focus back on your task. You hollow your cheeks and concentrate completely on the sensitive head and slit. With your tongue you occasionally push the foreskin away to lick at his most sensitive spot that is revealed underneath. Your hand is still making slow movements around the base and when your other hand makes feather light touches against his balls, Kili rolls his hips up again. When his breathing becomes heavy you know that he is close. You speed up your movements and when you feel him stiffen beneath you, you squeeze his shaft and he shoots his load right down your throat. You swallows everything and when he's done you lick his cock clean before you sit back on your haunches and look at him.

''That was,'' he gasps and looks at you,'' incredible.''

You look at him and change your position, you are still wet and looking for friction. Kili sees and grins at you.

''Finisch yourself.'' He says.

''What?'' you ask.

''Finisch yourself, I want to see how you touch yourself, I want to see how your fingers disappear in your soaking cunt, in and out, how you fuck yourself with them.''

You've never heard Kili talking like that but it excites you even more. You get up and stand in front of him. Your thumbs hooks into your slip and you pull it off. You step out and bite your lip, an idea forming in your head. You smile at him and walk backwards while beckoning him with your finger to follow. Kili pulls his pants and boxer back on and comes after you.

''Sit.'' say you and point to the piano bench.

Kili sits down, you place yourself between his legs and lean forward to give him a kiss. Then you close the cover over the pianokeys, put your feet between his legs and hoist yourself onto the piano. You keep your legs together and Kili looks at you through his eyelashes.

'' Come on, give me a look at your pleasure spot.'' He almost purrs

You smile and lean back on your hands while you open your legs for him, his eyes go straight down and when he sees your wet cunt he licks his lips, having the perfect view on you. You let yourself fall back on your elbow and a hand slowly slides between your legs. Your finger glide easily through your wet folds and you groan. Kili directs his gaze at you.

'' Touch yourself.'' He says.

You do what he says and let one finger slip inside, bucking your hips up at the touch. You are so wet that a second finger follows quickly and from the pleasure of it you close your eyes and let your head fall back. You slowly push your fingers in and out, you let your thumb slide around your clit and when you feel Kili's breath on your pussy you moan. He puts his hands on your knees and pushes your legs further apart. Then you feel his fingers at your cunt, opening yourself more to give you more room to play with yourself and to give himself a better view.

''That's it, yeah like that, hhmmm, you smell so good, so addictive.'' 

His sensual voice brings you closer to your climax and you move your fingers faster into your wet pussy. Your thumb pushes a couple of times on your clit and from shear pleasure you let yourself fall back on the piano. Your breathing gets heavier and your fingers push ever faster into your folds, you curl them and scrape against that wonderful place inside you. You moan loudly and arch your back, you know that you are almost at your peak. So close, almost ..... you concentrate completely on yourself and you know your on the verge of cumming. Suddenly you feel how Kili pushes your fingers aside and pushes his tongue deep inside you. You almost jump out of your skin but it feels so damn good that you tumble over the edge. You fingers fist in his hair to keep his head between your legs and his tongue deep inside you while you rock your hips up.

''Fuck.'' your moan. Kili hums against your folds and the vibrations he sends inside you rock your body even more. His tongue runs lazy circles around your clit and he keeps it up until your out of your climax. Exhausted, you let your hands fall beside you. 

'Christ Kili,'' your gasp,''I did not know you had such a foul mouth.''

You feel him taking your legs and he pulls you in his arms.

''You liked it?'' he asks.

''Yes, you should talk to me like that more often in bed.'' you say laughing.


End file.
